Honest Mistake
by aikoh
Summary: Ch.2: He never intended for them to have an awkward position, he seriously didn't even think it was possible. ZoroXNami [on going][limey]
1. Honest Mistake

**Honest Mistake**

**He never meant to kiss her, honest. He never meant to cradle her body close to him, he just wanted to. Zoro X Nami**

_Don't look at me that way..._

_it was an honest mitsake..._

"Nami..."

"Zoro...don't..please..."

"Nami...Nami..."

"..ahh..ahh!"

"Nami..."

_Don't look at me that way!_

_It was an honest mistake...!_

_an honest..._

"Zoro, about last night."

"Don't wanna hear it."

"What the hell do you mean by that! After what just happened you-"

"Get changed, your love cook is mostly likey looking for you."

"Zoro-"

Nami was cut short as she was met by the sound of her door slamming. Shivering, she gathered her skit and top. With difficulty, she hopped outside her door, still trying to adjust her skirt.

As Nami was making her way towards the kitchen, her mind flashbacked to the night before.

**flashback**

"Zoro? Is that you?" Nami walked to the deck, there she found her fellow crewmate sharpening his swords.

Zoro didn't answer, instead, he held his sword to the moonlight and inspected it. He huffed on it again and wiped it with a piece of cloth he was holding.

"If you're going to sharpen your swords, you should do it in the morning! Honestly, you make so much noise, people are trying to sleep, you know," Nami lectured. She stopped, however when she realized Zoro wasn't responding. "Zoro?"

Zoro placed his sword back in his shealth and took another one out; he repated the process.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Nami yelled.

"Are you really out here because of the noise?"

Nami paused and stared at Zoro.

"Wha..."

"Polishing swords doesn't cause that much noise," Zoro continued and he placed the sword to the moonlight again. "And you can't be that lgiht of a sleeper."

Nami glared and crossed her arms. "I _could_ be."

Zoro wiped his sword again. "But you're not."

"Look, I just went for a glass of water, when I saw you, I thought ti was-"

"_Bullshit_, then why did you talk about me making noise?"

Nami gulped.

"I...well..."

Zoro placed the sword down and stood up. He walked over to Nami.

"Well?"

"I was just...I thought you wouldn't buy my water story!" Nami protested. She stepped back until she was up against the wall.

Zoro placed his forearm next to her and leaned in. Their noses were barely touching and each could feel the other's breath.

Zoro smirked. "_Bullshit_."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Nami argued, she found it hard, however, since her voice appeared to be missing.

"I know you're not telling the truth."

Nami gulped again and realized just how close they were.

Suddenly the Going Merry hit a wave and cause the boat to bump a but, making Zoro "accidently" fall foreward. His lips jammed against Namis' and the two remained silent for a while.

Nami found it strange, though...

That Zoro didn't break it.

**flashback end**

Nami gaped and rubbed her temple.

She _easily_ remembered what happened next.

"Nami sa-n!" Sanji yelled and he leapt towards Nami. "Breakfast is ready!I made you frozen yogurt, with a dab of tangerine flavor."

Nami snapped baxk to reality and stared at Sanji. "Oh. uhm...Thank you, Sanji kun."

"Nami san, is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Sanji kun," Nami cooed and he pecked the cook's cheek to change the subjectand walked towards the kitchen.

The love struck cook gaped for joy and followed Nami. "Nami san! Is this a sign of true love!"

And as the cook followed the thief into the kicthen, a swordsman stood in the doorway, watching them.

**aiko: haha. I am obsessed with One Piece, right now. Don't worry Naruto friends, I have the raw version for "well aren't YOU special" I just need to e-mail it to mz. jelly beans.**

**I hope you don't mind, MZ. Jelly beans, but I wasn't sure if I should have sent you this fic or not, because it wasn't Naruto.**

**Anywhoo...**

**Eeeks. Zoro is getting a little poesessive, no?**


	2. Automatic Girls

**Honest Mistake**

**Holy. Cow.**

**I did NOT expect to get this much on my first chapter. Seriously. You guys rock my socks. **

**Siiigh. But now I have to reply and that takes AGES. But I do it anyways. **

**Nah:** Hey, whatever rocks your socks, dude.

**Kinokokichigai: **Wow, hard name to write. Yes, Sanji, don't be greeedy. XD

**Princess Lady Subaru: **Who doesn't like a jealous Zoro?

**Kid Blader: **Thanks I think the first chapter is still a little iffy, though.

**You Dork: **Hehe. You gummy bear, I just like the cpacity to put Luffy with Nami. DURRR.

**Nikuwadoko: **Niku wa doko desu ka? Ah! Koko desu! ahem Anywho, thanks so much:D :D :D

**Scar's Fangirl: **I am! Just at a veeerrrryyyyy slow rate.

**Bijoukaiba: **hehe...like mastercard.

**Rubymuto: **Yes, but a lime is like, not a sexthing, but kind of like making out. How do I know this? I have NO idea.

**Tsuki Angel: **Thanks! One piece is such a funny anime. :D

**Yvonne: **Yes! Zoro and Nami are one of the cutest couples everrrr.

**FieryKitsune: **Thanks, writing this kind of fic isn't usually my style, though. XD

**Youkaigurl: **Yes! We need more Zoro and Nami lovers!

**Tea: **Yea, their relationship is kind of confusing. But as the story developes...mah, who knows? ;

**ClutsyAngel27: **I am! I am! I AM!

**Pathation: **Uhm "San" is like saying "Ms. Nami". Kind of like that. :D

**Bigfan Anything: **I'll try, thanks for the tip.

**GumGumGirl: **I love Nami and Zoro. :D

**Elnora: **THANKS! WE NEED MORE SORONAMI FICS!

**My10315: **Thanks! I'm trying not to make anyone OCC.

**Zevvy: **Hehe, oh, I will.

**Gerao A: **To both of you: ...hehe. Watch and see.

**Chapter Two: Automatic Girl**

_I got automatic gun for automatic boys,_

_automatic guns for automatic girl._

_everyones' just the right melody,_

_I got a couple of killing machines!_

"I'm not some toy, Zoro! You can't expect something like that to happen and-"

"And what? Tell me Nami, do you want an apology? Do you want me to take back what's been done?"

"You know what? Yeah! Give me back my virginity!"

_Automatic guns for automatic boys!_

"You? You were a virgin?"

Laughter.

"Shut up! I promised Bellemere san I would stay a virgin!"

"So..."

"Zoro? Wha-what are you doing?"

_Automatic toys for automatic girls!_

"So..you want to forget this then?"

"Zoro..Zoro stop, please.."

_Everythings' got the right melody..._

"Okay then!"

"Wait, Zoro! Where are you going? I'm not done with you, yet!"

"Oh?"

"Talking! I meant talking!"

"Oh, then we're done."

"Wait!"

_I got a couple of killing machines!_

Nami ran out to the deck to follow Zoro, but the swordsman was no where to be seen.

"Damn him..."

"Nami saaaaan!" Nami turned around and was glomped by an unknown black clothed figure...

...who isn't unknown anymore because anybody would know it was Sanji.

"Sanji kun...why are you so.."

"Happy? Because! The upcoming island is near and there, I can buy lots of food for you, Nami san!"

"Oh! Thank you, Sanji kun! You know, I have been craving for some filet..."

"Then you shall have it!" Sanji hugged Nami again and flew off to the kitchen.

"Yo, Naaamiiiii!" Luffy yelled, and the rubber man dropped next to her. "Have you seen Zoro?"

Nami stiffened at the name. "U-uhm, no, Luffy, I haven't."

"Oh, okay then. Oh yeah, we saw an island today!" Luffy yelled.

"Sanji told me already. I'll go have a look at it," Nami said, "But first let me get my maps."

Nami turned from Luffy and headed to her bedroom. She stopped.

"Uhm...Luffy could you come with me?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I need a captain's advice!" Nami yelled, trying to quickly make up an excuse.

"A captains'! Then I should go as well!" Usopp yelled and he jumped from the railing, but his feet were tangled and he landed on his face.

"Yup! Both of you should come!" Nami yelled anxiously. She turned and motioned the two to follow her.

"Oh, wait! There's ZORO! HEYYYY! ZOROOOO!" Luffy screamed, Nami gaped and covered Luffy's mouth.

Just then, the boat rocked due to the waves, causing Nami to fall over Luffy, who fell over Ussop, who tried to hang on to the ridge.

"What is this, a new act?"

Nami instantly flinched at the voice and let go of Ussop, making her and Luffy fall down into a couple of crates. A loud crsh was heard and soon, everyone was out ont he deck.

"Nami saaaan! What did you do now, Zoro?" Sanji screamed at the swordsman.

Zoro didn't reply, instead, he just stared intensly at Nami and Luffy.

Nami's was lying on her stomach, her right leg was tangles with Luffy's legs. Her arm was also next to Luffy's nexk. Luffy, had his hand on Nami's back, probbaly by instinct when they fell, and his head directly next to hers'.

Zoro clenched his swords.

"Luffy! You get off Nami san right now!" Sanji yelled and he jumped down from the deck.

"Hello! Anyone wanna help me!" Ussop screamed, he tried his hardest to maintain on the ridge of the deck.

Zoro huffed and walked past him, also jumping down to see Nami.

"I can't get your gummy legs untangled!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, who was trying as hard as he could to wring his hand out of Nami's hair.

"Ouch! Luffy! Don't make me bald!" Nami screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luffy protested and he licked his lips to concentrate.

Zoro continued to stare at the scene. Now Sanji had his arms arouns Nami's leg, trying to pull it out from Luffy's knotted ones. Luffy was hald stroking, half tugging on Nami's hair is get his hand out.

"Let's cut them out."

Everyone was silent and stared at Zoro, who already had one of his swords unsheath.

Silence filled the ship.

"W-what?" Nami choked out.

"Hah! Funny one, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed and he started to laugh.

"I wasn't joking." Zoro said.

"Hey, swordsman! You can hurt Nami san and Luffy! And-" Sanji stopped short and tugged at his arm.

Everyone paled and saw that now Sanji's arm was stuck between Nami's thigh and Luffy's leg.

The crates weren't helping much either. With all the broken pieces, it created somewhat of a dome, maiking everyone have the difficulty to move.

"Zo-Zoro, please don'tt do this. We can get out of this, just you wait." Nami reasoned. "Sanji kun? Is there any way you can use your legs to kick us out?"

"Nami san, as much as I would adore to, it would break the crates and cause us to probably fall past this floor and onto the next due to the force." Sanji explained.

"Then it's settled," Zoro said and he raised his sword above Sanji and Luffy's legs. "I'll cut Luffy."

...and down went the blade.

However, Sanji used to leg to block the blade. The two were now in a battle of force, Sanji grmiced but kept his leg up, Zoro yelled and pushed down harder.

"Now listen here, swordsman, I did not give you permission to strike!" Sanji yelled. "And watch it! Your force of your blade is going to bring us down to the lower level of the ship!"

"Then let me strike you!" Zoro yelled and he pushed down harder.

Nami could feel the floor creak behing her and silently cried.

Luffy looked at the two.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, Ussop fell from his ledge and leanded on Zoro, who got pushed down to Sanji...which pretty much broke the floor.

Nami and Ussop immediatly screamed, while Zoro and Sanji were still arguing. Luffy just smiled and thought of the wonderful new adventure to add to his captain's log.

When they had reached the bottom, they were in the storage area, which meant MORE crates.

"Splendid, swordsman, now we're in a bigger tangle," Sanji said and he rested his head on Luffy, who was still tangles in Nami's hair.

Ussop muffled a yell, because Zoro's back was on top of his nose.

"Keep yelling there's nothing I can do! Nami's legs are on my-" Zoro stopped mid sentence.

"Oh, don't you even DARE look up, Zoro," Nami threatened, her voice sropping posion.

"Yeah! Only I should have that position!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro however just laid his head down and half smirked.

"Ironic, isn't it, Nami?" Zoro noted.

Zoro was laid next to Nami's thigh, which was over his shoulder and underneath Luffy's leg. Her other leg was stretched over his body but underneath Ussop's body which was also being crushed by Sanji's leg.

In simplier words, just one look up and Zoro would be able to see under Nami's skirt.

Nami sighed and cursed at Luffy, who was trying to get his hand freed from Nami's hair.

"Damn my day."

**AIko: haha, how was THAT for an update?**


End file.
